Who's Your Daddy?
by merraz2590
Summary: Push me, then just touch me, 'till I can get my satisfaction. A NaruSasu drabble. PWP. NC17. Public sex, too XD


**Title: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?**

**Rating: M, R, NC17 and any other rating you would want to put on a PWP**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warnings: REALLY GAY PUBLIC SEX! Come on guys, like you were expecting something else from me ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: This fic-drabble-thing is proof that I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: I was bored and listening to Benny Benassi as I wrote this. This drabble probably doesn't even deserve much acknowledgment considering it's so random. Anyways enjoy it if you can.**

The dark walls seemed so far away. The smoky atmosphere flashed and pulsed with hidden lights that would illuminate the surging bodies in frozen moments of movement. The music beat hard against his chest, thrumming him from the inside moving him in sync with his partner. Their bodies melded together, so much that he no longer knew were one started and the other began. But it felt good, so fucking good.

He was so tune with this other body. Aware of every movement, every flex of hard muscle against his back, those large hands flitting over his body, hips accented with an unmistakable hardness rubbed against his ass and thrilled him to the core. He could almost feel the others heart beating with his own.

The beat picked up into something harder. A beating grinding sound that made him want to move against his partner that much faster and closer and he swore that the hot breath against his sweaty neck hitched for a second. He turned around just so he could look at him. Hooded eyes looked down at him as he moved their bodies closer and he felt himself drown in the feeling. He used his hands wherever he could, sliding them over hard planes of muscles and thick shoulders and arms. They were so close. The smell of cologne and sweat and something that was so undeniably _him _assaulted his senses that he could lose himself in it.

The music was escalating, higher and higher, and they were moving closer and closer. Each movement would spark the primal burning in their stomachs that was getting hotter and hotter. His pale hand twisted in messy blond hair bringing their foreheads together as their bodies worked to keep the new high from escaping them. Their hearts beat wildly against each other's and he really thought he was going insane, losing his inhibitions like this. He threw his head back as the music reached his peak and they were so close they might as well be having sex in the middle of the dance floor.

A hot breath in the form of words rushed into his ear and he nodded in consent without really hearing what he had consented to. He didn't have to, he already knew. The adrenaline fueled him to follow the tall blond towards the bathrooms, the slight alcohol buzz pushing all of his morals aside.

He barely noticed when they had reached the men's bathroom and he blinked against the harsh light that bounced of the white tile. He barely registered other people when he was shoved into an empty stall and pushed up against a wall.

He noticed that the music was just as loud in here as on the dance floor and it made his insides churn as a hot mouth consumed his. Their bodies were flush against each other again but this time there was hardly any rhythm just a deep aching need for each other's flesh.

Warm calloused hands slid up his bare chest and he barely had any time to remember when his shirt had been taken off before his nipples were being thoroughly fondled by eager fingers and a wet tongue. He continued to arch and groan under the other man's ministrations until he felt as if he would go insane with need and almost without realizing it he was pleading for more.

His hands reached out as tan fingers fumbled with his belt and pants and there was a short pause as he lost all patience and simply tore the man's shirt off his body. A low groan was his only warning before his mouth was being plundered again, the bitter taste of beer mixing with the tang of vodka on his tongue.

His legs were being hoisted up and he was pressed so hard against the wall he thought he would fuse with it. He gasped when searing pleasure blurred his vision as their aroused groins rubbed urgently together. He felt a hand brush against his bared erection and now there were two naked erections rubbing hotly against each other.

He was reduced to begging again and the sucking on his neck just made him that much more wanton. He could feel the wall behind him vibrate with the wild beat of the clubs music against his back and his hips moved in time with it, moaning with each pulse.

He felt something slick probe into him and he arched his hips to take in more. And more, more, more, more, _more._ The small bathroom stall was filled with his moans and mantras for more and the music filtering in from outside. His fingers dug into broad shoulders and he bucked fiercely against the blond man trying to let the other man know how much he wanted this, _needed this. _

And then he was full. So full he felt like he could break and he had never felt so good in his life and he still wanted more. He moaned so loudly when the other man started moving but he didn't care. He didn't care that they were in a public bathroom and that anyone could hear what they were doing. That wouldn't stop him from screaming as he was pounded into the wall.

He was wrapped so tightly around him, his legs crossed over the other man's undulating back and each thrust brought pure bliss. The coiling in his stomach throbbed with the deep thrum of the electronic music and he couldn't stop himself from moving and it was as though the deep groans complemented the beat.

His head was tossed back his long pale throat exposed to that mouth that just couldn't stop tasting him. He hardly noticed that his mouth was stretching wider and wider and his moans were louder and louder as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. The gorgeous blond driving into him was pulsing so intensely inside of him and it was all too fucking much and he _exploded_. Fireworks went off behind his eyes and he could actually _feel_ that wet warmth fill him even more.

Their bodies started to finally wind down even though the music kept pulsing. He sighed as the blond man pulled out slowly and placed his feet back onto the floor. His knee's felt shaky and was grateful when the other man held him up kissing him gently as he adjusted his shirt and helped him dress.

Once they were both decent (or less debauched looking) they stood closely to each other in the small space, foreheads just barely touching. Finally the blond leaned in placing a small kiss on a pale cheek before whispering in his ear. "Call me."

He felt a hand slip a piece of paper into his back pocket and then the other man was gone.

Sasuke let his head fall back onto the wall behind him again, before reaching into his back pocket. Looking down at it he found a business card. He hardly acknowledged the occupation inked onto the white square of paper. All Sasuke could make out was the bold name printed in daring orange letters. He felt a small real smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, huh?"

**FINIT!**

**A/N: Before you ask, there will be no follow up to this, it doesn't deserve it. This was just a product of me anticipating the night of wild partying coming up on Independence Day here in my country. I doubt something like this will actually happen to **_**me**_**, but I can think of a few people who might get their happy ending 8D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
